1.11:Gone Fishing
|cast = * Dochun * Gungwon * Jinsoyun|previous = Act 1 Chapter 10: South Anchor's Away!|next = Act 1 Chapter 12: Deep in the Gloomdross}} Quest Dialogue Find Dochun in Whalesong Cove '''Injured Villager: '''Help... help... Please... My family... Back in the village... Save them! '''You: '''What happened? '''Injured Villager: '''The sky turned dark. Darker than I've ever seen. And then the villagers... they... changed... -Cutscene- Please... Help them. I'm begging you. Gone. They're all gone. Assist the Villagers (0/7) '''Guard: '''Do not falter! Don't blame me! Go to the Nether Realm! Watch out for the smoke! Find Dochun in Whalesong Cove '''Dochun: '''There are villagers still under attack. Help them, Jyan! '''Yuhun: '''Don't let them touch the captain! '''Sunjun: '''Rescue the villagers! Be careful, captain! Assist the Desperate Villagers (0/2) '''Corrupted Fisher: '''Kill... '''Desperate Villager: '''Please, help! I was so scared! I'm alive! I can't believe it! Thank you! Argh! No! Speak with Gungwon '''Bamboo Guard Gungwon: '''Hey you! Over here! You're that warrior from Heaven's Reach. Am I glad to see you! '''You: '''What's the situation? '''Bamboo Guard Gungwon: '''Total chaos. I've been in the Guard for over a decade and I've never seen anything like this. '''You: '''What caused it? '''Bamboo Guard Gungwon: '''No idea. The eyewitness accounts we've been getting from the survivors don't make much sense. They say a strange fog erupted from the sands and started turning people into those things. All the villagers ran for their lives. Well, everyone except for some weird tall woman who disappeared into a beach cave. '''You: '''Was this woman wearing black? '''Bamboo Guard Gungwon: '''I guess so, yeah. Tall, pale, black outfit, black hair. Why? Find the Lady in Black in the Tainted Grotto '''Bamboo Guard Gungwon: '''Watch out for the fog. It's turning people into monsters! Hey, wait! The Captain said to stay on the beach! '''Rescued Villager: '''We need to go now! '''Bamboo Guard Gungwon: '''Stay put and remain calm. '''Rescued Villager: '''What'll happen to us? Where will we go? '''Bamboo Guard Gungwon: '''Everyone, please remain calm. The Guard is handling the situation. Help Dochun defeat the Corrupted Hulking Cave Augerite '''Jinsoyun: '''So you survived. Interesting. Yes. You'll do nicely. But first, a gift. For you. '''Corrupted Hulking Cave Augerite: '''Smells like... darkness! '''Dochun: '''Step back! This will not be easy. '''Corrupted Hulking Cave Augerite: '''Grind rock... grind bones. Speak with Dochun '''Bamboo Guard Captain Dochun: '''Jyan, are you hurt? This cave is thick with evil. You should not be here. '''You: '''I was pursuing Jinsoyun. '''Bamboo Guard Captain Dochun: '''The one who killed our master? I fear she may have had a hand in all this. But our first priority is escaping this cave. Use the flamethrower. Let's cut a path with fire. Escort Dochun out of the Tainted Grotto '''Bamboo Guard Captain Dochun: '''Follow me. And use that flamethrower! This way! Good work. We're nearly there. To think we nearly had Jinsoyun in our grasp. All right. Let's get you somewhere safe. Speak with Dochun '''Bamboo Guard Captain Dochun: '''Jyan, are you hurt? That cave harbors a conduit between realms, but we have closed it for now. Did you pursue Jinsoyun all the way here? '''You: '''I have a report here from Yigan. '''Bamboo Guard Captain Dochun: '''I see. Hmm. These latest dealings with the Blackram have been troubling. It all points to a spy in our midst. I must hurry ahead to the Tanjay Kilns in Gloomdross Forest. Conflict seems to be erupting on every front. Remember, Jyan, continue to train and recover your strength. Only then can you hope to take on Jinsoyun. -Gained 910 XP, - Category:Campaign Quests